


A Star for Every Feeling

by rulanarinrush



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chapters are not related to each other, Fluff, Multi, Short Stories, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulanarinrush/pseuds/rulanarinrush
Summary: A collection of short pre-release fics.





	1. Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Leonie contemplates Marianne.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

At first, Leonie didn’t know what to make of Marianne. She was a quiet enigma who wore her silence like a shell. Back in their academy days, she’d doubted her ability on the battlefield and took up the staff. Leonie, young and foolish, had not been taken to the idea. In her mind, if you were a noble, you were supposed to fight for your people. Your people were supposed to protect you, but were not to fight all your battles.

Back then, Leonie had believed that the path of a healer was not one that required great courage. She was quickly proven wrong.

Everyone always says that those who fight at the forefront of every battle are the most courageous, risking death for a noble cause. But rarely do they even think of healers.

They do not hear the pounding of the hooves of Marianne’s horse, which are washed out by the sounds of battle. They do not see the way Marianne weaves between lances and axes with just her staff, they do not see the way the young troubadour risks death by constantly moving between the front and back lines to heal her allies. They will never see her scars.

After every battle, she buries the allies she cannot save. Even a hunter does not want to consider every life they’ve taken. Marianne is far braver than any noble Leonie has ever met.

Even now, five years later, Marianne is still the same. She’s the head of house Edmund now, but she still remains a quiet mystery. She won’t talk about her mysterious crest and still prefers the company of animals over people.

And she still carries her healing talents with her into battle. A battle has just ended, and she is healing Leonie’s shoulder right now.

Once the wound closes, Marianne sighs and says, “Am I needed anywhere else?”

Short, curt, and blunt, but never impolite. How very Marianne.

“No,” Leonie replies. “No, but we will always need you.”

It’s not quite the answer that Marianne was expecting, so she lets her silence answer. This time, though, Leonie understands what it means.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Ashe/Caspar/Linhardt

“What are you doing?” 

Ashe had just gotten back to his dorm room after some time at the archery range. Caspar and Lynhardt were practically buried in his blankets, with their heads peeking out like small animals. They were … quite adorable, actually. Not that Ashe would admit that out loud.

“We’re warming up,” Caspar said, in an unusually quiet voice. Ah. Linhardt was already asleep next to him, nestled next to Caspar’s shoulders with a serene expression on his face. “It’s too cold out there!”

That explained some things. Caspar and Lindhardt were from Adrestria, and clearly not used to the cold of the winter up at the monastery. 

“Yes, but why here?” Ashe questioned. There were plenty of other places around the church that were much warmer. The dining hall was always filled with the scent of warm food and cheer. The church was always well lit and heated. Even the greenhouse was probably warmer than his room.

“It was actually Lin’s idea. Said that your room would probably have lots of blankets thanks to all the knitting Mercedes always does. And, I quote, ‘Ashe won’t protest if I start my hibernation there.” Caspar turned to face Linhardt; the latter was deeply asleep and softly snoring. “I think he’s actually started his hibernation.”

He did have to admit, those covers looked very tempting, and not just for the warmth they provided.

“Well.” Caspar was practically grinning from ear to ear. He shifted slightly, freeing up some space for Ashe. “There’s always room for one more. Why don’t you join us?”

Now how could Ashe say no to an invitation like that?

Ashe slipped off his shoes and joined them under the covers. Caspar was right. They were a perfect fit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated!


End file.
